User blog:Daisy~chan/First Blog
Hmmm.... well, the title says it all. I guess I'll just post a little sneak peek of my novel? (Just to let you know, it's in the middle of the book, so you're obviously going to be confuzzled and such.) Rose awoke to the sound of rain thudding against the forest ground. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around for Echo and Ash. Echo was sitting on the floor of the tent, reading a book, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Echo?" she asked, starting to stand, "have you seen Ash?" "Hmm?" Echo looked up from her book. "Oh, no. Not since last night. She wasn't here when I woke up, either." "Oh." Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, that something bad had happened to Ash, but she brushed it off. Rose stretched and walked over to the tent entrance, listening as the rain softened as it slowly turned into snow. She opened the tent door, a cold breeze tickling her nose. Snowflakes swirled around the air, creating a magical effect. Her red hair danced in the breeze as she stepped out of the tent barefoot. ''This is nice, ''she thought to herself. Rose saw something on the top of a nearby hill. It looked strangely humanoid, like someone was lying down in the snow... ''Oh God, no. ''Dread incased her body as her worst fear came true. "ECHO!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks and freezing in the snow as she ran as fast as she could over to the figure. She saw Echo's figure out of the corner to her eye, rushing over to comfort Rose, yet stopping when she realized- just as Rose had- that the body, lying dead in the snow, was Ash's. Okay, that was version 1. Now version 2. Rose awoke to the sound of rain thudding against the forest ground. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around for Echo and Ash. Ash was sitting on the floor of the tent, reading a book, but Echo was nowhere to be seen. "Ash?" she asked, starting to stand, "have you seen Echo?" "Hmm?" Ash looked up from her book. "Oh, no. Not since last night. She wasn't here when I woke up, either." "Oh." Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, that something bad had happened to Echo, but she brushed it off. Rose stretched and walked over to the tent entrance, listening as the rain softened as it slowly turned into snow. She opened the tent door, a cold breeze tickling her nose. Snowflakes swirled around the air, creating a magical effect. Her red hair danced in the breeze as she stepped out of the tent barefoot. This is nice, she thought to herself. Rose saw something on the top of a nearby hill. It looked strangely humanoid, like someone was lying down in the snow... Oh God, no. Dread incased her body as her worst fear came true. "ASH!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks and freezing in the snow as she ran as fast as she could over to the figure. She saw Ash's figure out of the corner to her eye, rushing over to comfort Rose, yet stopping when she realized- just as Rose had- that the body, lying dead in the snow, was Echo's. What I'm saying is who should die- Echo or Ash? Yea, it's an opinion based on few paragraphs of info... you don't even know them... but, I need ideas. Category:Blog posts